All My Life
by Mealyna
Summary: Not good at summaries. Courtney/ Duncan. Rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own TDI at all. Characters may be slightly OOC don't kill me

The song is on my profile and its disclaimer is too.

R/R/R.

Mea.

(And yes... this is one of my depression moods.)

Wedding bells rang through the church and Duncan swung around his bride, Courtney, as they exited the church. Sure the two had (and presumably have) their differences and problems… but the point is they're in love.

At the reception, everyone was there, even Chris. Duncan grinned as he saw the host chatting animatedly to a very good looking producer he just 'happened' to obtained an invitation for. Duncan's arm went possessively, and protectively, around Courtney's waist. She laughed and led him to the dance floor.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" the announcers voice stole across the room and even bitchy Heather (why the hell was she here?) went quiet. "Please gather and give your respect to our married couple as they dance their first dance as husband and wife."

_**Baby **_

Immediately Duncan groaned. "Princess did you have to pick this song," he whispered as his arms dragged her close.

"Yes." she retorted nuzzling his neck. "It reminds me of you."

_**I'm so glad... **_

_**I Will Never Find Another Lover **__**  
**__**Sweeter Than You **__**  
**__**Sweeter Than You **__**  
**__**And I Will Never Find Another Lover **__**  
**__**More Precious Than You**_**  
**_**More Precious Than You **_

_**Girl You Are... **_

_**Close To Me Just Like My Mother, **__**  
**__**Close To Me Just Like My Father, **__**  
**__**Close To Me Just Like My Sister, **__**  
**__**Close To Me Just Like My Brother **__**  
**__**And You Are The Only One My Everything **__**  
**__**And For You This Song I Sing....**_

At this point Duncan became engrossed in singing to his bride, his wife, his lover as they turned and twirled on the dance floor. He didn't notice the snickers and stares of his former fellow campers. Even if he did, he wouldn't have particularly cared. Courtney was staring up at him with her mocha eyes half lidded and a contented love filled smile on her face. She was all that mattered at the moment. And the next moment. And the moment after that, and for eternity, she'd be his first and foremost.

_**All My Life **__**  
**__**I Prayed For Someone Like You **__**  
**__**And I Thank God **__**  
**__**That I...That I Finally Found You **__**  
**__**All My Life **__**  
**__**I Prayed For Someone Like You **__**  
**__**And I Hope That You Feel The Same Way Too **__**  
**__**Yes, I Pray That You Do Love Me Too **_

Duncan couldn't believe his luck that this angel had been sent to him...to him! His awestruck face must've been showing because Courtney was easily able to take the lead of the dance and they twirled around together, eyes of teal and mocha forever locked on each other. Loving the feel of being in the others arms.

_**I'd Send You All That I'm Thinking Of........Baby **_

_**Said I Promise To Never Fall In Love With A Stranger **__**  
**__**You're All I'm Thinking Of **__**  
**__**I Praise The Lord Above **__**  
**__**For Sending Me Your Love **__**  
**__**I Cherish Every Hug **__**  
**__**I Really Love You So Much **_

At this point Duncan leaned down to kiss her and she all too willingly agreed. Their second kiss as man as wife...Amazing. He felt he could kiss her forever and never grow tired of the game. Her mouth tasted of sweetness and purity and everything that made up Courtney. It was his best drug. His only drug for awhile.

His arms came and held her loosely as he pulled back and smiled down at her. "Heh, I knew you wanted me."

Her wonderful eyes darkened and her cute mouth pulled into an even cuter pout. "Oh, you ogre. I might not give you what you what happens on every wedding night."

Duncan laughed and twirled her around before dipping her. "Oh and what's that Princess?"

When she came up with a mischievous grin and pressed her mouth close to his ear he shivered involuntarily. "The beginning to baby making." she whispered huskily.

His eyes widened. He stopped dancing abruptly. "Time to go!"

She laughed and persuaded him into dancing again. "Not yet. Give it another hour."

_**All My Life (Ohhhh...Baby, Baby) **__**  
**__**I Prayed For Someone Like You **__**  
**__**And I Thank God **__**  
**__**That I...That I Finally Found You **__**  
**__**All My Life **__**  
**__**I Prayed For Someone Like You **__**  
**__**And I Hope That You Feel The Same Way Too **__**  
**__**Yes, I Pray That You Do Love Me Too **_

He could wait. He wanted everything to be perfect for her. After all she was only marrying once. His arms wrapped tighter and a growl rumbled from his chest. She was only marrying once. To him. And only him.

_**You're All That I Ever Know, **__**  
**__**When You Smile All Your Face Always Seems To Glow, **__**  
**__**You Turned My Life Around, **__**  
**__**You Picked Me Up When I Was Down, **__**  
**__**You're All That I've Ever Known, **__**  
**__**When You Smile Your Face Glows **__**  
**__**You Picked Me Up When I Was Down **_

_**Say...You're All That I've Ever Known **__**  
**__**When You Smile Your Face Glows **__**  
**__**You Picked Me Up When I Was Down **__**  
**__**And I Hope That You **__**  
**__**Feel The Same Way Too **__**  
**__**Yes, I Pray That You Do Love Me Too**_

"Duncan?" she whispered as the song came to an end and their friends and family (and Heather) applauded them. "I love you."

Duncan scooped her up in a single fluid motion and stormed out the front of the reception hall. He couldn't wait. He kissed her in the parking lot his lips caressing hers. Pulling back and grinning at her confused lust filled gaze he said. "I love you too Princess. I love you too."

Ok so maybe I wasn't as depressed as I thought and this genuinely sucks.

Meh whatever. Thanks to Shawn for getting this damn song stuck in my head. And for making me laugh when I was crying in guitar.

Lol Big Bottoms, Like 'em cause my girls got 'em.


	2. Author's Notice

I may do a sequel if and when I find a good enough song...or i might do a different couple with the same general idea. If you have any ideas send em in to me...

oh and if you have time...please check out a few of my other fics. One is done... one is... ahm.. might be discontinued... and one is in progress.

Thanks you... and please please please send me ideas. itll motivate me to do more!

Laterzzzzz


End file.
